


Do You Still Care?

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [35]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: David worries that Patrick isn't as excited about the wedding as he is.





	Do You Still Care?

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with this many stories on your own isn't easy!  
All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

Patrick stood behind the counter of Rose Apothecary. David was across the room straightening the display of bath salts.

‘Afternoon,’ Stevie said as she walked in the door.

‘Afternoon Stevie,’ Patrick said with a smile. David put down the container of bath salts he was holding and walked over to the counter.

‘Took you long enough,’ David said, with a clearly false sense of frustration.

‘I was trying to think of something better to do,’ Stevie replied, ‘what did you want to show me?’

David’s face lit up, ‘this.’ He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

‘As my best person, you are in the fortunate position of being dressed by me,’ David held out his phone, ‘what do you think?’

Stevie took the phone and looked at the image. It was a dark blue chiffon knee length dress. It was fitted at the waist but flared out.

‘I’m shocked that it’s so… normal… nice,’ Stevie replied handing the phone back.

'It matches the mood board perfectly,' David commented proudly.

‘I didn’t realise you’d picked something,’ Patrick commented.

‘Here,’ David turned the phone to Patrick. He looked closely at the image for a moment before nodding his head and returning his gaze to the laptop. He began typing.

David furrowed his brow at Patrick’s less than enthusiastic response. He looked at Stevie, who offered him a shrug in reply.

‘I’ve got to head out. Picking up the order from Mrs Michaels,’ Patrick kissed David and waved at Stevie on his way out.

‘What was that about?’ David asked after Patrick left.

‘You mean Patrick’s less than glowing review of the dress?’ Stevie said.

‘Yeah. It’s… it’s actually not the first time he’s seemed disinterested about the wedding,’ David said looking down at his gold rings. His stomach twisted.

‘I’m sure he’s fine,’ Stevie replied, picking up a lip balm and twisting it between her fingers.

‘Do… do you think he’s having second thoughts?’ David’s voice was barely above a whisper.

‘Patrick? No way,’ Stevie shook her head, ‘maybe talk to him.’

Shaking his head David changed the subject, but the thought wouldn’t leave him.

Maybe Patrick was having second thoughts. He had been engaged before. David knew that Patrick’s history with Rachel was different, but he couldn’t help but feel the worry building within him.

***

The following day David sat at the kitchen table, colour swatches spread out before him.

‘What are we doing?’ Patrick asked leaning down, wrapping his arms around David’s shoulder, kissing him behind the ear.

‘Trying to decide on napkin colours,’ David explained, Patrick continued to kiss down David’s neck, ‘any thoughts?’

With a deep breath, Patrick pulled his lips from David’s skin and looked down at the fabric before him.

To his eyes at least, they all looked more or less the same, but he knew that David would be able to tell the differences. Reaching over David with one hand, but leaving his other arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders, Patrick ran his fingers over several of the samples.

Even to his untrained touch, he could tell some of them felt different, but he was unsure what a napkin  _ should _ feel like.

‘What do you like?’ he asked.

‘These are my top three. Merino sand. Camembert. Cotton daydream. They match the mood board the best I think,’ David said, touching the samples closest to him.

‘I like them all. Is there a price difference?’ he asked.

‘Does that matter?’ David asked.

‘If it’s a big enough difference, yeah, but it’s up to you,’ Patrick said, kissing David’s neck again.

‘I wish you cared more about this,’ David said, his conversation with Stevie floating back into his mind. Patrick froze.

Standing up, but leaving his hands on David’s shoulders he asked, ‘what makes you think I don’t care?’

David already wishing he hadn’t said anything, pushed on, ‘because you always ask about the price or barely say anything at all.’

‘David, that’s my job. To handle the business side of things. You handle the aesthetic,’ Patrick said moving away. He picked up his laptop and sitting on the couch, not looking at David. He could hear the hurt in Patrick’s voice.

‘Our wedding isn’t business though,’ David snapped.

‘I’m not saying it is. But I need to manage the budget,’ Patrick started typing on his computer.

‘I just feel like sometimes I care more about this wedding than you do,’ David said. He wanted to stop his annoyance, to stop talking, to go back to minutes before when Patrick was kissing his neck, but he couldn’t.

Patrick was silent. David watched as his jaw clenched, his eyes staring down at his laptop.

‘Patrick, I…’ David started, standing up to move towards Patrick.

‘Here,’ Patrick stood, shoving his laptop at David.

Confused, David took it, turning it towards him. Patrick turned away, running his hand through his hair.

David stares at the computer. Patrick had it open to a spreadsheet. David looked back up to Patrick, who still had his back turned. With a furrowed brow David turned his attention back to the spreadsheet laid out before him. It’s so beautiful that he has to blink back tears, surprised that once again Patrick has challenged David’s idea of beauty.

Before him, spread across the screen perfectly formatted rows and columns of data.

Colour coordinated columns, comment boxes listing David’s opinions and ideas, links to sites that they had looked at, complex functions to maintain the budget. Every little thing that impacted their wedding, from costs, to weather, guest lists and all the backup plans they had discussed, even tabs for the honeymoon, laid out in perfect order. 

As David stared at the spreadsheet he suddenly realised. This was Patrick’s mood board. This was how Patrick shows his passion for their wedding. This is how Patrick’s excitement translated into the real world. Of course Patrick’s brain would translate his passion into spreadsheets and numbers, instead of colour schemes and fabric samples.

David bit back a smile. All his worries that Patrick wasn’t as invested in their future as he was vanished. He was filled with a returning certainty about Patrick’s desire to be with him. Forever.

‘This is beautiful,’ David whispered.

‘I care David,’ Patrick said turning back to David, ‘I really, really do.’ 

David put the laptop down and silenced him with a kiss.

‘I know you do. I’m sorry for thinking you didn’t,’ David mumbled.

Patrick took David’s face in his hand, ‘David. I told you when I proposed it was the easiest decision of my life. That hasn’t changed. But I’m never going to be able to tell the difference between merino sand and cotton Camembert.’

David bit his bottom lip, nodding.

‘Noted,’ he replied.

'And I'm sorry if you think I haven't been enthusiastic enough. I'll try harder,' Patrick said running his hands down David's arm.

'So what napkin did you like?' David asked with a smile.

'The cotton one. Definitely,' Patrick leaned in and kissed David.

David puller Patrick closer, all his worries washed away. His fiance loved him. His fiance was excited for their wedding. And before he knew it, he wouldn't have a fiance anymore but in his place would stand David's husband. And neither man could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
